


Ghost Chrysanthemum

by for_t2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drabble and a Half, Flowers, Gen, Hope, Post-Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Sometimes, a flower lives





	Ghost Chrysanthemum

There is a city on a planet that burned, just one among the many that died with the planet, its inhabitants consumed with rage and fire in a time so long ago the names have been lost to the void.

And in that city, among the charred ruins, stands the hollow remains of a wall, the bare scar of a window frame.

And in that frame, so long ago the home of a young woman who dreamed of peace, stands a flower. A single, solitary flower that the flames burned so quickly it forget to die in a world that a forget to live.

One day, it's said, when the winds stop churning the fallout, when the clouds of ash clear, when the cold sunshine warms and the irradiated pebbles calm, it's said that the flower will remember how to grow.

That, despite everything, it might remember how to live.


End file.
